


Lovely

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Omegaverse AU Werewolf Principal BruJay; Robinpile próxima.





	1. Chapter 1

"¿Un omega!?" Dick grito entrando a la cueva. 

 

Bruce exhaló reprimiendo los instintos de rebeldía del parte del otro alfa.

 

"Dick, crei que estabas en Bludhaven." La voz de Bruce era cansada, levanto la vista del computador enfocándola al mas joven.

 

Richard 'Dick' Grayson, cuando Bruce lo adopto solo tenia 10 años de edad, fue cuando Bruce asistió al circo, presencio la muerte de los padres de Dick, pero fue hasta cuando Bruce olió el aroma de Dick.

 

Dick poseía el gen de lobo, como Bruce.

 

Bruce sabia que si un humano normal viera la transformación de hombre-lobo, Dick podría ser utilizado para fines malos.

 

Bruce Wayne, los Wayne era la familia pura de hombres lobos en Gotham, aunque ahora muy poco poseen todavía ese gen. Aunque conservaron las castas y varias cualidades lobunas.

 

La gente normal no podía convertirse en licántropo, solo Alfas y Omega. De allí la frustración de Dick.

 

Omegas y Alfas; Bruce y Dick eran alfas, aunque eran pocos, eran lis lideres, en forma lobo eran los más grandes y mas fuertes.

 

Sin embargó, los omegas eran los inexistentes, ellos eran los encargados de la crianza y domesticidad de un paquete lobo. Mujeres o Hombres, lo omegas eran mas rápidos y mejor olfato que los Alfas, de hecho en apariencia humana, las mujeres son mas voluptuosas, pero los hombres omegas eran grandes, de altura y muscular, resistentes para llevar las crías de los alfas. Ahora no hay omegas en Gotham.

 

"Es un niño Dick." Bruce hablo tras la capucha, escuchando la respiración profunda de Dick.

 

"Es un omega Bruce, además no sabemos si estuvo detrás de esas muertes." Dick se acerco a Bruce tomándolo del hombro. "Ambos somos Alfas, no sabemos que hacer en este caso-- Si es un niño lo mejor sera buscar una nodriza." 

 

Bruce gruño alejando la mano de Dick. 

 

"Se queda. Es mi decisión." Cada palabra era dura y tosca en la voz de Bruce, Dick se estremeció un poco pero asintió. Después de todos Bruce era su padre líder.

 

"¿D-Donde esta?" 

 

Bruce suspiro. "Esta con Alfred." Bruce se levantó y miro a Dick. "Vamos para que lo conozcas." 

 

Dick se sorprendió pero solo río. "Ya eres sobre protector no Bruce?" Bruce gruño y ambos subieron a la mansión.

 

En cada escalón, Dick podía aspirar el dulce aroma de otro ser en la casa, dulce como la vainilla, mientras aspiraba Bruce le gruño suavemente.

 

Dick tenia 16 años, estaba en época de buscar un compañero para compartir el gen.

 

Bruce nunca tomo compañero, aunque solo tuviera 28 años, su edad de conseguir un compañero se acababa.

 

Ellos como alfas podía compartir su descendencia con la otra rasa portadora del gen, betas.

 

Mujeres alfas con betas hombres, y viceversa, solo los omegas eran de ambos generos.

 

Cuando entraron a la mansión el olor era mas nítido y dulce, cálido.

 

"Joven Jason no debería hacer esto " Alfred llamó intentando arrebatar la vieja camisa sucia que Jason portaba.

 

"¡Es mía!" Jason grito soltándose del agarre gruñendole al mayordomo. Ninguno se dio cuenta que tenian compañía, fue cuando Bruce se acerco cuando Jason se abrazo a si mismo.

 

Dick tomo un momento para mirar a Jason, era relativamente un niño, sus mejillas manchadas al igual que su ropa que también estaba rota, sus ojos eran verdes y temerosos, leves lloriqueso salían de su garganta, olía a miedo, sin embargo todavía encaro a Bruce y Alfred.

 

"Hey-- Soy yo Jason." Jason levanto la mirada a Bruce quien se quito su capucha y miro con tranquilidad a Jason. "Soy Bruce." 

 

Jason lo miro dudoso aceptando la mano que Bruce le ofrecía. 

 

"Alfred solo desea limpiar tu ropa Jason, además este sera tu hogar desde ahora, cualquier cosa que necesites Alfred te la proporcionara." Bruce señalo a Alfred y luego a Dick. "Mira el es Dick Grayson lo recuerdas cierto?"

 

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron luminoso. "Joder claro que lo conozco." Jason exclamó con felicidad sacando una sonrisa de Dick, sin embargo Jason aspiro el aroma de Dick. "Huele a Palomitas azucaradas... Eres Alfa..." Dick buscó a Bruce quien solo negó.

 

"Ninguno te hará daño Jason." 

 

"L-los alfas solo quieren a los omegas para sus hijos, ¡Solo me quieres para llenarme de cachorros!" Jason grito alejándose, Dick iba acercarse pero Bruce fue demasiado rápido y tomo a Jason de los hombros.

 

"Eres una persona Jason, como cualquiera en esta casa, nadie te puede decir lo que tienes que hacer. Además Dick sólo esta de visita para conocerte." Bruce roso su nudillo por el cuello de Jason. "Te cuidare Jason." 

 

Jason y Bruce se miraron eran como si no necesitarán palabras, Jason se dejo cargar por Bruce y aspiró el olor del alfa.

 

Dick se sentía incomodo, era como si estuviera de sobra.

 

Bruce ya no le necesitaba, negaría que estuviera celoso, pero ese Jason necesitaba mas de Bruce que Dick, Alfred tomo a Dick en el hombro y ambos asintieron.

 

Bruce dejo en una habitación a Jason, lo dejo caer en el colchón y comenzó a quitarle la ropa vieja, aspirando con cuidado con aroma dulce.

 

"B." Jason lo llamó y Bruce lo miro con una sonrisa. "Yo-yo podría llevar tus cachorros." Bruce se sorprendió y un leve calor cubrió su pecho.

 

"Descansa Jason Descansa."

 

\----------------------------------

 

Bruce se levanto cuando el aroma golpeó su cara, el sol era saliente y Bruce acaba de terminar la patrulla, sonrió cuando el otro lado de la cama se hundió.

 

"¿Otra pesadilla Jason?" Bruce volteo y sonrió con cariño como las mejillas de Jason estaban rojas.

 

Ya había pasado tiempo de que Jason ingreso a su paquete, Dick una ves al año venia, Jason ya no era ese niño de 10 años, ahora luego de 5 años, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, como otras cosas que para los instintos alfas no pasaron desapercibido.

 

"Siento lo de esta noche... No debí quebrar su clavicula-- f-fue idiota y mas no tenia que gritarte B." Jason se disculpo acercándose al pecho de Bruce. "Pero no me arrepiento, era un maldito se lo merecía." 

Bruce exhalo y solo restrego su nariz en el cabello negro de Jason. "Duerme Jason te tengo."

Bruce sabia que ese calor en su pecho nunca desaparecía, ese calor que le demostraba que había encontrado a su compañero omega.

 

Esa noche palabras murieron en la boca de Bruce, un grave error que pronto se arrepentiría.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Las cosas salieron mal... Muy mal.

 

Pero cuando lo vio, cuando se quito el casco rojo, el momento en que Bruce pudo ver el color verde azulado de los ojos frente suyo.

 

"Tomaste tu decisión. Yo-Yo crei-- Por un momento creí que estaría a salvo contigo..." Jason murmuró, su cuerpo era cambiado por completo, era a penas una pulgada mas bajo que Bruce, músculos anchos y esa leve curvadora en sus caderas.

 

"Jason..." Exclamo con calma Bruce mientras intentaba acercarse a Jason, solo que cuando su mano intento capturar la mano de Jason, este se alejó y grito fuertemente.

 

"¡No odio que no me salvarás! ¡Pero lo dejaste con vida!--" Jason bajo el tono de su voz a un simple susurro y dijo. "No fui mas que el pobre omega que no te sirvió." Jason negó con tristeza y miro a Bruce con decepción. "F-fue porque no fui el omega-- ¿Porque no hice de lado mi cabeza y te di acceso a mi cuello? Porque no fui todo el omega que esperaban... ¿Fue por eso Bruce?."

 

Bruce gruño pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, como aquella noche cuando no le dijo lo que sintió a Jason, poco antes de que el Joker lo tomará.

 

Pero volvió, y estaba frente suyo, Bruce deseaba tomarlo en sus brazos, encerrarse con Jason y saber que estaba a salvo, que nunca se iría de su lado.

 

"Tuve sexo con Talia... Me ofreció la liga y venganza." Jason sonrió con cinicsmo a Bruce. "Tal ves deba aceptarla... Ya no soy más que un asesino." 

 

Bruce no dijo nada, aunque en su interior todo se volvió loco, su instinto alfa reluciente hacía calentar su mente. 

 

Jason gruño furioso antes de negar con lágrimas en los ojos. "Olvidalo, no se porque te digo esto-- Hasta luego B-Batman." Jason se puso el casco y dio una ultima mirada a Bruce. "Odio a verte conocido." Jason se alejó.

Bruce sintió esa punzada en su pecho, pero sabia que Jason estaba mintiendo en eso último.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Esta historia está en wattpad, amor yaoi y fanfiction.
> 
> No es plagio soy la misma autora

Bruce gimió entre sueños, podía sentir la suavidad del otro cuerpo, los fluidos, el olor--

Cuando Bruce abrió los ojos, se encontro con los ojos verde azules que conocía bien.

"Ahh Bruce." Jason gruño y dio un fuerte gemido mientras que se frotaba en contra del miembro de Bruce.

La cola y las oreja en Jason le mostraban mas la situación.

Jason estaba en celo, después de los problemas, seguían siendo hombres lobos, y en el peor caso, Jason era el único lobo omega que seguramebte estaría mas que en cien kilómetros de Gotham.

"Jay..." Bruce murmuro como acaricio la espalda grande de Jason, su mambo llego hasta el inicio de la cola de lobo.

Los celos, el apareamiento, los llevaban al limite entre el ser hombres y Vestías, Bruce gruño como sus unas sobresalían mas, la cola y las orejas salían, en reacción al omega en calor.

Jason se dejo caer de espaldas, abriendo sus piernas, musculosas y grandes, sus ojos verdes nublados y sus labios rojos y húmedos.

"Mierda B. Yo- yo lo siento." Jason lloriqueo mientras que miraba a Bruce con tristeza.

Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido.

"Shh Jase." Bruce ronroneo de placer como Jason se estremeció por el apodo.

Bruce admiro el cuerpo en su cama.

Jason segumente había desactivado las alarmas, ocultadores de olor fuera de la habitación.

Bruce sonrió como Jason comenzaba a liberar los fluidos en su entrada.

Tenían problemas, pero seguramente este fue el primer celo de Jason, sin hormonas, ni supresores, el instintos lo llevo hasta el lugar que una vez fue su hogar, con su alfa.

Bruce mordió el pezon de Jason, quien con un ronco gemido, motivo aun mas a Bruce...

Se acerco, podía sentir como su pene estaba rozando la entrada dilatada y mojada del hombre lobo.

"Si, si, si." Jason rogó mientras gemía, Bruce dio un empujón, entrando dentro de Jason... Hasta que el sonido de la puerta abierta les llamo la atención.

"¿Padre?" Damian, Bruce maldijo, miro con pena a Jason...

Pero la sonrisa de Jason era oro puro, era una mirada que nuncs había visto.

"Demonio... Ahh." Damian miro con horror la escena. "Estamos ocupado, Papa esta haciendo feliz a mama." 

"¡No eres mi madre Todd!" Bruce sonrió como Damian dejaba la habitación furioso.

"Joder B. Quiero-- quiero." Jason se empujo a si mismo en contra del pene erecto de Bruce, quien gruño de satisfacción.

"Joder..." 

"Vamos Jason, se que veniste por esto, se que tenemos problemas, pero dejame refrescarte, quiero llenarte de mi, quiero llenarte de cachorros." Bruce continuo embestiendo, pero ahora aun mas rápido, Jason gritaba a balanzas, y las sonrisa enorme de la satisfacción de sentirse lleno.

"Muerdeme..." Jason dijo entre gemidos y jadeos, el aire quemando, los olores del sexo llenándolo, se abrió mas dandole mas oportunidad al pene de Bruce, declino su cuello, mostrando la piel sensible, donde se reclamaba, donde se finalizaba el apareamiento...

A Jason no le gustaría ver eso en la mañana, pero--

Bruce sabia que era su omega, esta vez no dejaría que nada, ni la muerte se lo arrebataran.

Con su mano masajeo el pene erecto de Jason quien, grito y dejo de respirar.

Se acerco al cuello de Jason beso la Zona antes de rodear un trozo con sus dientes, la genetica de lobos, dictaba que sus dientes crecen salvaje mente para marcar a la hembra u omega.

Bruce mordió el cuello, sintiendo su mente arder, Jason se estremeció violentamente, Bruce aun embestio, su climax cerca, cuando Jasob se vino, dando un gemido tan alto que llevo al limite a Bruce, quien podía sentir el nudo hincharse en el interior de Jason, mordió fuertemente el sabor de la sangre el dio aun mas satisfacción.

Ambos quedaron inmóviles, el post orgasmos los aturdió unos minutos.

"Dime que no--" Bruce soltó la piel de Jason, pero el nudo aun los atrapaba.

"Lo siento." Bruce murmuró y beso el hombro. Jason gruño aristo.

"Te odio." Jason dijo antes de morder fuertemente la oreja lobo de Bruce, quien no dijo nada.

"Quiero tener siempre esto contigo..."  
Bruce dijo por fin. "Hacerte madre de Damian."

Jason lo miro sin comprender.

"¡Todd no es mi madre!" Jason recordó y se tapó el rostro por el suceso.

"Este es tu manada Jason, eres el omega de aquí, eres mio." Bruce dijo mientras besa la marca en el cuello de Jason.

"B." Bruce tocó el vientre de Jason, beso de igual forma la oreja rojiza y blanca de Jason. 

Se abrazaron un largo momento, quedando solo con la satisfacción de ellos dos juntos.

"¿Mama nos dará de comer?" la voz burlona de Dick, la risa de Tim, y el sonrojo de Damian en la puerta Jason gruño, agradeciendo que Bruce los tapó con la sabana, aun atrapados juntos.


	3. Capítulo 3- Mamá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason solo esperaba que no fuera incesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ESPERÓ LES ESTE GUSTANDO :)

Jason despertó, por el olor a café y desayuno caliente. 

Contrario a su naturaleza, Jason se estiro como si fuera un gato, la cama era suave, pero lo que más le agradaba a Jason era el aroma.

El aroma a su paquete, pero más que nada a Bruce. Jason bufo mientras estaba dispuesto a levantarse, fue cuando sus oídos lo escucharon, otra respiración en la cama.

Jason miro con sigilo al bulto pequeño que subia y bajaba, cuando levanto las sabanas, pudo ver como un Damian estaba hecho ovillo en el lado contrario, Bruce elevo una ceja en duda. Sus instintos omegas le indicaban recostarse con el -aunque Damian lo odiara, en cachorro- y velar su sueño, Jason sabia que sería incomodo además-

¿Porque jodidos el demonio estaba en la que ya es su cama?

Cuando salio de la habitación, el olor del paquete, de la manada lo golpeo como si fuera una locomotora. Jason tuvo que recargarse en la pared cercana...

Estaba allí, de vuelta donde alguna vez fue feliz, con su manada, Jason quería vomitar de temor...

"¡Little Wing!" Jason padeció aun mas por en viejo apodo, jodido Grayson, el alfa segundo de la manada, el que Jason creyó seria su alfa.

Dick se abalanzó contra Jason, apretando su cuerpo grande.

Los omegas eran mas anchos que los alfas, solo la diferencia era la curvatura de su cadera, lo que establece una relación fuerte entre lobos.

Dick beso las mejilla de Jason, ignorando las protestas de Jason.

"Joder Grayson." Jason se quejo, pero abrió de sobremanera los ojos como Dick comenzó a olfatearlo. Era normal, pero lo que no era para nada normal, eran los lloriqueos que salian de Grayson, quien solo se frotaba con la barbilla de Jason. "...¿Dick?" 

Dick de la nada, estrecho aun mas a Jason, llorando en su hombro. Jason no tenia ni la estúpida idea de que hacer, así que solo aumento su olor y acaricio la espalda del alfa.

"Es su olor máster Jason." El joven omega miro a Alfred, quien lo miraba de una manera extraña.

¿Su olor? 

"Hueles a omega madre, Joven Jason." Dick sollozo aun mas fuerte.

Oh.

"L-little W-wing." Dick murmuró, aun frotando su nariz en la ropa de Jason.

"Al parecer su aroma esta optando el aroma de omega de la manada, joven Jason." 

"Ah... Entonces--"

"¿Que sucede aquí?" Jason parpadeo varias veces como Bruce aparece por el pasillo, su bata color negra, mostrando su cuerpo y su oscuros cabellos, y--

"Demonios B. Eres un cojudo hombre caliente." Jason dijo mientras que Dick mordía su hombro. "H-hey."

Alfred detuvo a Bruce de quitar a Dick de Jason. "Sera necesario que llamemos a Leslie, mientras tanto deberá permanecer en solitario." Jason miro sin entender al anciano, pero de igual forma asintió.

Quitar a Dick de su abrazo de muerte, fue difícil, Alfred tuvo que recurrir a drogas muy potentes.

Ahora Jason admiraba el techo de una de las viejas habitaciones, meditando la situación.

Poco se sabia de las manadas con un solo omega, necesitaban mas información, sin contar que sus hermanos lo vieran como madre era--

"Demonio... Ahh." Damian miro con horror la escena. "Estamos ocupado, Papa esta haciendo feliz a mama." 

Jason recuerda que eso lo había dicho en su celo no pensaba con claridad, pero eao le dio una respuesta.

Sus instintos ya tomaban a Damian como el cachorro, y al parecer Dick como un alfa huérfano también reacciono a él...

Joder ojala no hubiera regresado... Pero que Bruce fuera un lío caliente lo hacia difícil.

"Todd." Jason parpadeo varias veces como Damian entraba por la ventana.

"¿Que quieres?" gruño suavemente.

"Quiero tener sexo -Tt-" 

Quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Jason soltó una gran carcajada, Damian solo se sonrojo.

"Maldición Todd, eso seria la solución."

"Ah..." Jason lo miro cómico. Pero alli estaba el leve olor de Damian, solitario y deseoso de ser cuidado.

Jason se dio cuenta tarde, que leves lloriqueos salían de Damian...

Demonios. Damian ya lo veía como madre.

"Te dije que soy tu mami, Demonio." Jason río como Damian le disparaba una especie de tela.

No había nada mas que le preocupara, que sus hermanos lo vieran como madre... Eso era raro, solo esperaba que no naciera el incesto de esto.

 


End file.
